Hot Shelter
– poziom pojawiający się w grach Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut. Grywalnymi postaciami są: Amy Rose, Big the Cat i E-102 Gamma. Opis Hot Shelter jest poziomem położonym na pokładzie Egg Carriera. Wejście do niego znajduje się w wewnętrznym pokładzie, w dużej hali. Stanowią je centralne drzwi, naprzeciwko po wejściu pod pokład. Amy musi otworzyć drzwi, uderzając w postawiony obok przycisk swoim Piko Piko Hammerem. Big natomiast może włączyć przycisk ciężarem swojego ciała, po prostu skacząc na niego. E-102 Gamma otwiera drzwi do Hot Shelter automatycznie po powrocie na rozbity Egg Carrier. Hot Shelter składa się z dwóch aktów. Pierwszym aktem jest akwarium. Amy i Big zaczynają tutaj swoje misje. Na początku gracz zjeżdża w dół windzie. Po chwili wychodzi z niej, idąc po korytarzu z dywanem i rozmieszczonymi po bokach posążkami. W wersji Amy pierwsze drzwi należy otworzyć przesuwając korbką w lewo. Dla Biga pojawiają się zwykłe, rozsuwane automatycznie drzwi. Gracz wchodzi do pierwszego korytarza, którego ścianami są akwaria z pływającymi w środku rybami. W wersji Amy ZERO wyskoczy z szyby po lewej i zacznie ścigać gracza. Idąc dalej gracz trafi na mały zbiornik wodny. Będzie mógł nad nim przeskoczyć po pływających platformach. Jeśli spadnie do wody, będzie mógł z niego wyjść wspinając się po czerwonej drabinie. ZERO przestanie ścigać Amy. Na końcu znajdują się kolejne drzwi, które Amy musi otworzyć przesuwając korbkę. Gracz wejdzie do okrągłego pomieszczenia ze schodami prowadzącymi do wzniesienia pośrodku. Posiada ono zagłębienie z przyciskiem. Po wciśnięciu go, pobliskie akwaria otworzą się i wyleją wodę. Podniesione zostaną również platformy, po których Amy będzie mogła przeskoczyć na drugą stronę. Amy wyjdzie z tego pomieszczenia, jeśli przesunie korbką raz w lewo i trzy razy w prawo. Big natomiast może łowić ryby w nowo utworzonym zbiorniku wodnym. Nie może jednak pójść dalszą drogą Amy. Zamiast tego jest w stanie eksplorować podwodne tunele. Pierwszy znajduje się po lewej. Big powinien w nim zanurkować i przejść na drugą stronę. Następnie powinien przepłynąć przez kolejny tunel, do dużego pomieszczenia. Znajdują się na nim trzy ułożone skrzynie, na których może przystanąć. Big może w tym pomieszczeniu zarzucić wędkę i przynętą złapać korek na dnie. Następnie przesuwając wędką, będzie mógł go odetkać. Woda z tego pomieszczenia spłynie wtedy do dolnego akwarium i wypełni je niemal po brzegi. Po powrocie do tego pomieszczenia Big będzie mógł przepłynąć na prawo, do wyżej położonego tunelu. Prowadzi on do kolejnego tunelu, na suchy ląd. Gracz będzie miał dostęp do akwariów, które tworzyły pierwszy korytarz. Niektóre będą otwarte i będzie w nich można łowić, a innym trzeba będzie rozbić górne szyby, rzucając w nie bombami Kiki. Żabek pływa w głównym akwarium i można go wyłowić od razu po wylaniu wody na zewnątrz. Po wyjściu z akwarium na Amy czeka seria korytarzy. Znajdują się w nich wysuwane z podłogi kolce, oraz zielone szklane tuby. Na końcu pierwszego korytarza znajdują się schody, prowadzące do szybu wentylacyjnego. Kiedy Amy przejdzie przez niego na drugą stronę, ZERO ponownie się pojawi, wyburzając tylną ścianę. Amy będzie musiała przed nim uciekać przez korytarz kolców i szklanych tub. Na końcu również znajdują się schody, ale szyb wentylacyjny przesunięty jest w lewo. Gracz będzie musiał precyzyjniej do niego wskoczyć, aby przejść do drugiego aktu. Drugi akt obejmuje kompleks maszyn wewnątrz Egg Carriera. E-102 Gamma zaczyna tutaj swoją misję, wychodząc z windy na korytarz prowadzący do czterech różnych pomieszczeń. W jego wersji na poziomie pojawia się wiele skrzyń, które może wysadzić strzelając w nie. Amy kontynuuje swoją misję, wychodząc przez szyb wentylacyjny do toalet. Ukrywają się w nich roboty Kiki. Toalety można otworzyć, aby zauważyć rzucające bombami roboty. Oprócz tego naprzeciwko jednej toalety znajduje się druga, również z robotami Kiki. ZERO ponownie pojawi się w korytarzu, aby ścigać Amy, ale zniknie przy wyjściu. Amy musi przesuwać korbką w lewo, a Gamma po prostu zniszczyć skrzynie blokujące mu wyjście. Gracz będzie spadał przez długą wieżę. Po drodze może wylądować na położonej wyżej półce, aby zebrać Item Boxy. Stąd, jako Gamma, może sobie także ukrócić trasę i pominąć część przeszkód. W przypadku wylądowania na ziemi, gracz wkroczy do pokoju z ruchomymi kołami zębatymi. Gracz może się po nich wspinać i nie zostanie przez nie zgnieciony, ale powinien uważać aby nie spaść w przepaść. Jedno z kół zębatych porusza się w niekorzystnym dla gracza kierunku, ale można go odwrócić wciskając przycisk. Stąd gracz będzie mógł przeskoczyć po kolejnych kołach do następnej sekcji. Koło po lewej porusza się w złym dla gracza kierunku, dlatego należy wspiąć się na prawe koło, do przycisku. Kierunek ruchu koła zębatego po lewej odwróci się i gracz będzie mógł wspiąć się na górę. W wersji Gammy wystarczy wysadzić skrzynie na środku pola, aby zostać wyrzuconym w górę przez springi. Gracz będzie musiał następnie przejść do pomieszczenia z rozsuwanymi drzwiami. Pojawia się tu wiszący nad przepaścią most, zakończony platformą z przyciskiem. Drogi Amy i Gammy rozdzielają się tutaj. Po wciśnięciu przycisku w wersji Amy, most obróci się w prawo i podłączy do kolejnych rozsuwanych drzwi. Po przejściu przez nie gracz trafi do przemysłowego kompleksu, a od tyłu zacznie go gonić ZERO, który jednak po przejściu kilku kroków wycofa się. Gracz ma w tej sekcji kilka możliwości. Może wspiąć się po schodach i przeskoczyć na przeciwległą platformę. Jeśli jednak nie dosięgnie jej, może przesuwać korbką w lewo, aby wznosić leżącą na ziemi platformę do góry. Gracz trafi następnie do kolejnego pomieszczenia, z dwoma ruchomymi platformami. Można z niego od razu wyjść wykorzystując spring. Jeśli jednak gracz chce zebrać Item Boxy, powinien wznieść się na platformach na korbkę w górę, do rakiety. Zabierze ona gracza wysoko w górę i przy spadaniu będzie można zebrać różne przedmioty. Po wylądowaniu, gracz powinien przejść do następnego pokoju. Jego ściany stanowią monitory, ale obraz jest zaśnieżony. Gracz będzie musiał umieścić różnokolorowe klocki energii w odpowiadających im otworach. Po wykonaniu tego na ekranach pokaże się obraz ZERO, po czym prawdziwy robot zburzy centralną część ekranów i zacznie gonić gracza. Amy powinna biec przed siebie. W kolejnej sekcji gracz będzie musiał przechodzić po wąskich platformach, połączonych wąskimi przejściami. Należy tutaj uważać na Egg Keepery, które mogą zrzucić gracza w przepaść. Po przejściu tej sekcji gracz ma trzy możliwości wejścia na górę. Może wspiąć się po pochyłej trasie w górę, albo wykorzystać platformę na korbkę, lub wspiąć się po drabinie. Będąc na szczycie gracz będzie musiał umieścić kolejne klocki energii w odpowiednich miejscach. ZERO pojawi się tym razem, aby utrudnić to zadanie. Jeden z klocków znajduje się dodatkowo na przewodach, przechodzących nad tą sekcją. Po umieszczeniu wszystkich klocków energii w odpowiednich miejscach, dla gracza otworzą się drzwi do ostatniego korytarza. Na jego końcu znajduje się pomieszczenie z balonem, którego pilnuje duża grupa Kiki. Można je szybko zniszczyć zbierając Item Box z bombą na środku. Po wskoczeniu na balon, Amy ucieknie i zakończy swój poziom. W miejscu w którym Amy podłącza most do prawych drzwi, Gamma kieruje się do drzwi po lewej. Znajduje się za nimi wysoki mur ze skrzyń, które można wysadzić. Idąc dalej gracz minie cztery Item Boxy, oraz przejedzie wzdłuż małego skupiska skrzyń, na którym stoi wiele Kiki. W dalszej sekcji znajdują się stosy skrzyń, a obok nich ruchome kolczaste kule. Gracz będzie musiał wysadzać skrzynie, aby utorować sobie drogę między przeszkodami. Na końcu znajdują się panele przyspieszające, które wystrzelą gracza po rampie do góry. Gamma powinien przeskoczyć na drugą stronę, albo znowu wyląduje na początku tej sekcji. Po wysadzeniu skrzyń do kolejnego pomieszczenia, Gamma powinien skręcić w lewo i stanąć na przycisku w wyznaczonym zielono-czerwonym polu. Po chwili złapie go mechaniczny szczypiec, który przełoży go na platformę obok. Gamma znajdzie się nieco wyżej. W kolejnej sekcji powinien zniszczyć skrzynie i przeciwników. Następnie, ustawiając się w takim samym polu co uprzednio, powinien strzelić w odległy przycisk. Złapie go kolejny szczypiec, który odstawi go tym razem na pociąg. Gamma rozpocznie sekcję na wagonach pociągu transportującego towaru. Obok niego sunie drugi rząd wagonów. Gamma powinien iść przed siebie, niszcząc przeciwników i skrzynie na drodze, uważając też na kolczaste kule. W pewnym momencie gracz będzie musiał zeskoczyć na drugi pociąg. Wagony pierwszego będą się otwierały, ujawniając czekających w środku przeciwników. Jeśli gracz wypadnie z wagonu na szyny, to Gamma będzie po prostu unosił się nad ziemią do czasu wylądowania na stałym lądzie. Po wyminięciu wszystkich wagonów z przeciwnikami gracz powinien powrócić na poprzedni pociąg. Następnie będzie musiał skakać i przelatywać między wagonami dwóch terminali, aż wreszcie dojdzie do ich końca. Gracz powinien zniszczyć wszystkich przeciwników okupujących przód pociągu i wcisnąć przycisk, który go zatrzyma. Gamma wysiądzie na najbliższej stacji i powinien się skierować przed siebie. Gracz musi wysadzić kolejne skrzynie, które będą blokowały szeroki otwór w ziemi. Gracz powinien skoczyć w otwór. Podczas spadania może się zatrzymywać albo zwalniać, aby zestrzelić przeciwników stojących na półkach odstających ze ścian. Na dnie tej przepaści gracz spotka ostatnią dużą grupę Kiki. Powinien następnie wysadzić skrzynie, aby odsłonić ukryte panele przyspieszające. Dzięki nim wjedzie w górę po rampie do korytarza. Po wyjściu z korytarza dostanie się na arenę, gdzie będzie musiał pokonać E-105 Zetę, aby ukończyć swoją misję. Misje Amy Rose Dla Amy jest to jej drugi poziom. Gracz przechodzi przez wszystkie dwa akty poziomu, ale innymi trasami niż Big i Gamma. W pierwszym akcie Amy nie posiada dostępu do podwodnych sekcji Biga, a w drugim idzie od połowy inną trasą niż Gamma. Misja C polega na ucieczce przed ZERO i złapaniu się balona na końcu poziomu. Misja B polega na zebraniu 50 pierścieni i złapaniu się balona na końcu poziomu. Misja A polega na złapaniu się balona na końcu poziomu w ciągu 6 minut i 30 sekund. Big the Cat Dla Biga jest to jego czwarty i finałowy poziom. Gracz posiada fragment pierwszego aktu, do pierwszego akwarium. Nie może iść potem tą samą ścieżką co Amy, ale za to może eksplorować podwodne sekcje tego poziomu. Misja C polega na złowieniu Żabka. Misja B polega na złowieniu ryby ważącej przynajmniej 1000 gramów, a następnie Żabka. Misja A polega na złowieniu ryby ważącej co najmniej 2000 gramów, a na koniec Żabka. E-102 Gamma Dla Gammy jest to jego piąty i ostatni poziom. Gracz przechodzi drugi akt, ale od połowy idąc zupełnie inną sekcją niż Amy, aby odnaleźć E-105 Zetę. Misja C polega na znalezieniu Zety i zniszczeniu go. Misja B polega na zebraniu 50 pierścieni i pokonaniu Zety. Misja A polega na zniszczeniu Zety, mając na liczniku przynajmniej 120 sekund czasu. Zwierzątka Muzyka }} Ciekawostki *Jest to jedyny poziom w Sonic Adventure, którego nie odwiedza Sonic. *Wszystkie trzy postacie, które odwiedzają Hot Shelter, nie pojawiają się w ogóle na poziomach Speed Highway, Casinopolis i Sky Deck. Kategoria:Tematyka wodna Kategoria:Tematyka przemysłowa Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Adventure